


Glazed Eyes

by teddygirl105 (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is blind due to an injury, and Hinata is there to lead him, help him, and love him. Watch as they go through the hardships and happiness in their new lives.<br/>~~~<br/>Based off of @craziiwolf on Tumblr and Instagram's AU/drawings.</p><p>Also, craziiwolf has started her fanfiction about the whole story on Wattpad, so go check it out! The link is on her Instagram, @craziiwolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata remembers the past.

_"Hinata!"_

His eyes shot open, sweat blanketing him as his heart raced. He stared at his partner's face, calm and peaceful. Looking at his face caused a memory to appear in his mind.  _'They ran to the top of the hill, laughing with each other. But they were careless, and Hinata tripped and started falling down the hill. "Hinata!" Kageyama yelled, jumping down. Grabbing him, he held him tight to protect him from any injuries, not caring about himself. His head hit a rock, causing it to bleed._

_The two were found at the end of the hill, Kageyama bleeding at the head as Hinata was crying. They were transferred to the hospital. Hinata awoke soon after, a few bandages here and there. But Kageyama wasn't that lucky. The impact had damaged a nerve, causing his eyesight to go down immensely. The orange haired lover with his glowing eyes and bright smile, was now an orange blob, helping him, guiding him, and loving him._

_Hinata blamed it on him. It was his fault for being careless. It was his fault for not seeing the end of the hill. It was his fault for making Kageyama save him. If he had payed attention, this wouldn't have happened. Kageyama could have still played volleyball. Now he was stuck sitting on the sidelines, Suga taking his place instead. Hinata wasn't the same with Suga's tosses.'_

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." he cried, sobbing into his pillow.

"Hinata?"

He looked up to see Kageyama's cloudy eyes, wonder what was wrong with his orange blob. "What's wrong?" he asked. Locating his hands, Hinata grabbed them and placed them on his face. "I'm fine." he lied. "No you're not. You're crying. Just please, tell me." Kageyama softly urged. "I had a nightmare, where you were gone. I was alone. It was cold. I was lost without you." he lied as he sniffled. Hugging him tight, he softly pet his hair. "It's okay, Hinata. I'm here now. I won't leave you." he soothed. Hinata felt the warmth from his chest surging through his body as it lulled him. 

Kageyama soon fell asleep as his grip slackened and the petting stopped. Hinata's eyelids soon got heavy as he too fell asleep, thinking of one final thought.

'Gomen ne, Kageyama.'


	2. Sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets sunglasses, thanks to Oikawa.

*ring ring*

Hinata rang the bell on his wrist to signal to Kageyama. "What it it?" he asked, moving his cane out of the way. "I have something for you!" he yelled happily as he took out something and perched them on the bridge of his nose, covering his eyes. "Sunglasses? Seriously?" He asked. "It's so that your eyes don't hurt when you're facing bright things without knowing!" he explained. "The Grand King bought them for me so that I could give them to you!"

_'"I'll pay for anything! He needs his damn vision back!" Oikawa yelled. "Okay!" Hinata yelled, smiling.'_

Staring straight, he noticed nothing. "Waah, you look so cool!" Hinata yelled, making Kageyama blush slightly. "And super duper handsome!" he added. "Shut up, idiot." he grumbled, a small smile on his face.

~~~

I can't really extend it any further. Most of the oneshots will be quite short, for they are related to craziiwolf's art.


	3. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama tries to play volleyball again.

The sound of shoes squeaking on the floor resounded through the room as Hinata sullenly peered through the door.

"I don't need to see... I can still serve!" Kageyama said to himself, holding a blurry blue and yellow blob in front of him. He threw it up, his cloudy eyes trying to follow it as he looked up.  _'Wait... How high did I throw it? Where is it? Should I jump now?'_

Guessing, Kageyama jumped up and raised his arm.  _'I'm okay... I'll hit it!'_ He swung, and missed. Realization dawned upon him as he landed on the ground. "No..." he breathed out. Hinata simply looked at him with sad eyes. "I can.. I can still play..." he repeated as he tried to locate the volleyball bin. "W-W-Watch out-" Hinata tried to warn him, but it was too late. Kageyama had crashed into the bin, making it fall down as volleyballs surrounded him.

"...Ghh ...Aaaahh! No no no!" He sobbed.

Hinata's eyes widened as he too started crying. "Why!" Kageyama yelled. "Why why why!"

"Gomen ne..." Hinata whispered. 

"It's my fault... Kageyama... I'm so sorry..." he cried before collapsing to his knees.


	4. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama realizes how bad his eyesight is.

The two lovers walked along the street, Hinata helping Kageyama with his cane. Stopping for a while to take a break, Hinata decided to test something. "Kageyama?" he asked, and the black haired boy looked towards the voice. "Yeah?" he asked back. Making sure that he was facing him, Hinata put two fingers in front of his eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Hinata asked. Kageyama was silent as he realized how bad it was. All he saw was a skin coloured blob. "Shit..." he whispered as he started to shake. "Shit shit shit..." Tears fell from his eyes as he covered his face with his hand. "Hey, Kageyama?"

Hinata engulfed him in a sudden hug, making him stop suddenly. "It's okay... You'll see again soon, don't worry." Hinata assured, crying as well.

"...Liar."


	5. His Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata asks Kageyama what he misses.

The two were walking, Kageyama using his cane, as they walked to a nearby park. Striking up a conversation, Hinata asked him a question. "So, is there anything you miss besides volleyball?" he asked. Kageyama hesitated. "...Yes, but I'm not going to tell you." he said, "Eh?! Why not?" Hinata asked. "You'll laugh at me." he grumbled. "No I won't!" Hinata insisted. "If you laugh at me, I'll hit you." Kageyama threatened lightly. "I said I won't laugh!" Hinata insisted once more. "Tell me!"

"..."

"Come on!"

"...Your..." he hesitated,

"Your smile... I miss your smile, dumbass."

Hinata realized the seriousness and his smile faded as tears started forming in both of their eyes. "Oi, you still remember the last time you saw me smile, right?" Hinata asked. "Obviously, stupid." he confirmed. "Okay, so, whenever I'm happy," Hinata tapped Kageyama's cheek. "I'll draw a smiley on your cheek, and you can bring up that image of me smiling." he said, drawing a smiley face on Kageyama's cheek. "And then, once you can see again..." Hinata trailed off as he choked down a sob.

"The first thing you'll see, is me with the biggest smile ever!"


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama struggles with his first time using his cane.

Kageyama had gotten his cane 3 days ago, and was slowly adjusting to it. However, he needed the help of Hinata to use it properly and safely. One day when they were practising, Hinata decided to play a prank on Kageyama. Swiftly, he left his side and went a few feet back. 

Noticing how Hinata's presence was gone, Kageyama panicked. "Oi! Where are you Hinata, damn it!" he yelled. Hinata just silently laughed as he watched Kageyama's reaction. "You know I can't see shit, dumbass! You stupid, crap-you-where are you fucker!" he yelled, waving his cane everywhere. 

"I'm serious! Come back, I need you now! I still don't know how to use this stick!" Kageyama was furious as he swiped and slashed the air with his cane, not knowing where Hinata was. Speaking of which, Hinata just laughed as he took his phone out, taking a picture.

It was a good thing that no one was nearby.


	7. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small conversation about Hinata's hair.

The two were walking in the sunny afternoon, talking about a few things. The topic soon turned to Hinata's hair. "At least I don't have to worry about my appearance now that all you can see is my blurry hair!" he said, hands behind his head as he soaked in the sunlight.

"Dumbass, you-" Kageyama stopped, having nothing to say. Hinata sniggered as Kageyama turned his head, embarrassed as he thought of something to say. "Dumbass, you wouldn't have had to worry about your appearance around me anyways!" he retorted, but Hinata just laughed it off, walking ahead.

 

Though everything wasn't always laughter.


	8. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata touches on a serious topic.

The two of them at a park, walking around. After talking for a bit, they went silent as Hinata looked at the ground 'Should I talk about it? I might as well.' Hinata thought in his mind."Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata asked. "Hm?" he looked over to Hinata. "What if..." Hinata hesitated. "What if I gave you my eyes?" he asked. 

"What the hell?!" Kageyama yelled, clearly caught off guard by his question. "Y'know, I... I don't like seeing you so miserable." he explained. "You cry a lot, and then you make me cry. Besides, I used to spike with my eyes closed anyways. Your vision is a lot more important than mi-" he was cut off.

Kageyama grabbed his shirt sleeve in a strong grip.

"Don't you ever, EVER bring that up again. I may be miserable, but I'm even more so when others have to suffer through my misery." Kageyama said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Yes I did."

"I'm sure it was my mistake."

"It was mine." Hinata said as he started tearing up.

"We don't know what happened."

Hinata sniffled. "I do."

":...Or do we?" Kageyama let go of Hinata's sleeve.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kageyama asked, and Hinata's eyes widened. 'H-He's caught on!' "H-huh? W-What do you mean?" Hinata said, trying to shake Kageyama off. "I can't see anything, but I can sense everything." he explained.

"You're hiding something, are you?"


	9. Pyjamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata declares that he's going to start changing Kageyama's pyjamas.

The two were getting ready for the night. As Hinata slipped his shirt on, Kageyama sat on the bed, waiting for Hinata to finish. "Y'know, I'm gonna start changing your pyjamas from now on." he declared, looking at Kageyama's current clothes. "That's stupid." he grumbled. "No it's not! How can you get dressed yourself when you can't even see?" Hinata asked, and Kageyama gave a simple answer. "I can wear one outfit everyday." "You'll smell like poop!" Hinata yelled. "Shit." Kageyama corrected. "Poop!"

Grabbing his shirt, Hinata forced it off of Kageyama. "Hey! Too aggressive, dumbass!" he yelled as the shirt was removed from his body roughly. "Okay! Now to get another shirt..." Hinata trailed off as he looked at Kageyama's bare torso. He was a bit... fatter than normal in the stomach area, probably due to not playing volleyball for a long time, but he still looked the same. "..." Hinata stared at him, a blush on his cheeks. "Hey. What's taking you so long?" Kageyama asked, suspicious of Hinata's stall. Shocked that he got caught, he quickly replied. "I-I'm looking for a shirt!" he stuttered.

"I felt your breath. You didn't even move. They were more like snorts..." Kageyama said, mumbling the last part.

"Did too!" Hinata retorted.

"Did not!"


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a nightmare.

Kageyama woke up suddenly with the familiar feeling of his sleep mask on his face. "Another nightmare?" Hinata asked, awoken by Kageyama's moving."...Yeah..." he breathed out. "The same one." he said. "We were racing on Heartbreak Hill. You were ahead of me and didn't pay attention to the dead end." he started. "You fell and I went to save you. Next thing I know, boulders are coming. Then the darkness is back."

"Y'know, at this point..." Hinata stared at him, confused.

"I like being in the nightmare more than in this pitch black reality."


	11. Goalball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally giving up on volleyball, Kageyama tries a new sport, Goalball.

Hinata came home with a huge smile on his face. Spotting Kageyama on the couch, he rang his bell to signify that he was home and ran straight at him. Kageyama, already knowing what he was doing, managed to catch Hinata just in time. "What's up?" he asked, feeling the smiley face on his cheek. "Oh, nothing. I just found something that you'd like!" "What is it?" Hinata winked, even though he knew that Kageyama couldn't see it. "You'll see tomorrow."

~~~

The next day...

~~~

"Where are we going?" Kageyama asked Hinata as he was led to an unknown place. "You'll find out in a few minutes!" he said excitedly. They soon arrived at the place, and Hinata opened the door, letting the both of them in. Leading him to the front desk, Hinata talked with the receptionist. "I'm here for a beginner class for Kageyama Tobio?" Hinata asked, and the lady looked through the list. "Tobio, correct? You're in Room 4. I assume one of you know how to play?" she asked, and Hinata nodded. "I'll lead him through."

Leading him over to the room they were in, Hinata grabbed one of the holed balls and gave it to Kageyama. "What is this?" he asked, shaking it up and down. "It's a goalball." "What's a goalball? And what is it in general?" he asked, and Hinata sighed. "Goalball is a game designed for the visually impaired, like you. The ball has bell inside so that you can hear where it is. You and two team members are trying to score goals on the other team's net by rolling the ball. You deflect it by sliding so that the ball hits your legs. Get it?" Kageyama nodded.

"The reason why I brought you here is because you can get some exercise, and also because your volleyball skills will come into play when playing. Do you wanna try?" Hinata asked, and he nodded once more. "Great. Start by just throwing the ball up and down. This will help you with your coordination." Doing as he said, Kageyama felt the urge to jump up and serve, so that's exactly what he did. 

"Hinata! Did you see that! I hit it! I hit the ball!"

"That's great and all, but you're not supposed to do that!"

"Shut up! Let me bask in this glory before you crush it!"

Hinata sniggered at Kageyama's childishness.


	12. Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama thanks Hinata for all he's done.

The two sat in the darkness of their living room, looking at the faint glow of the fireplace. "Hinata?" Kageyama softly asked, and he looked over. "When the doctor told me that I might not ever see again... I lost it. But there was something that made me lose it even more."

"It was when I heard you cry."

"You were yelling, saying that I will get my vision back... That some miracle might happen. Since then, you've been my guide line. You're there when I need you, saying things like, 'I'll be your eyes', 'It'll be okay', 'Just trust me', and... and 'I'll never leave you'."

"So I just wanted to thank you for that. For everything." 

"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered out, starting to tear up. "Y'know," Kageyama started, his voice cracking slightly. "Even though you're always by my side, I still miss you." he said, starting to cry. "And I can't wait to see you again." he said with a large smile on his face. Leaning towards Hinata, he put his forehead against his.

"That's a miracle I believe in."

Quite surprised at the suddenness, Hinata put his finger to Kageyama's cheek.

"You'll see again, I promise. And once you do, we can all play volleyball together once more..."

 

The smiley face was completed.


	13. Chu!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama successfully kisses Hinata by himself.

Kageyama and Hinata were standing in the living room.

"So... This is your shoulder?" "Yup!" 

Kageyama was identifying Hinata's body by feeling around carefully. "This is your neck, right?" Kageyama asked, carefully touching it. "Mmhm!" Going up to his face, Kageyama located his cheek. "This is your cheek?" "Y-Yes!" Hinata stuttered, Kageyama unconsciously getting closer to him. 

"...Your lips?" he asked, touching them with his thumb. "Mhm." "Okay..." Kageyama trailed off, and Hinata was slightly confused before feeling something soft on his lips.

Kageyama had successfully kissed Hinata for the first time on his own, shocking Hinata.

"Kageyama!"

"You should have seen it coming, dumbass!"


	14. Braille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama touches on a topic as he practices to read braille.

Kageyama wore a light blue shirt, concentrating on the dots that he could feel under his fingers, while Hinata wore an orange shirt that said 'inu' on it, being Kageyama's teacher*. Getting slightly frustrated, Hinata decided that they would take a break. As Kageyama cleared his mind of any other things that could disturb him from his studying, he carefully started talking. "Hey..." he started, and Hinata looked over. "...I'm sorry that I can't play with you guys anymore. Now that I've lost my sight, I'm pretty much useless to the team now."

"I'm... giving up on volleyball."

"!!"

"Sorry..."

Hinata thought for a bit before answering him. "Wow, you're stupid." Shocked at his response, Kageyama shot up from his seat, somehow facing Hinata. "What the hell did you just say?" he yelled, clearly disturbed by Hinata's choice of words. "You can still play!" Hinata yelled. "No I can't, dumbass! I can't serve, spike, or receive without seeing shit! I can't see anymore! I'm useless! I have no use in this world! It's gone! It's over-" Kageyama's rant was stopped by Hinata.

"I used to spike with my eyes closed." he said with a stern look, and Kageyama looked at him, confused. "You don't remember?" he asked, and Kageyama was fully silent. "Just because you lost something you thought was important to you, doesn't mean that you should give up on what you love to do..."

"Giving up so easily? That's not the Kageyama I know."

Still confused, Hinata continued. "Losing your vision is just an obstacle! Find a way to get around it and accept it! Find new ways! Hehe." he said happily, and Kageyama carefully registered the information. "Wow... You're an idiot." Opening his eyes, Hinata looked at him. "But..." "Hm?" Hinata beckoned him to continue.

"You really are incredible."

Eyes wide, Hinata felt the urge to cry.

 

But he didn't for he had declared to himself that he had cried too much already. Besides, if he started to cry, then Kageyama would cry as well. A chain reaction, as to what Suga said.

~~~

*Just felt like explaining what they wore, because it looks so cute on them! Seriously, check it out on @craziiwolf's tumblr or Instagram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have right now, and because craziiwolf is currently injured, there won't be any comics for awhile. Just wait patiently until there are more. Thanks for understanding.


	15. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a present from Hinata and the team, Kageyama gets a seeing eye dog.
> 
> (Also known to me as doggo friend)

"Kageyama!"

The bells on Hinata's wrists jingled as he waved him over, and using his ears, Kageyama managed to make his way over to Hinata. "I have a present for you, so sit down!

"What? Why do I need to sit?" he asked, and Hinata merely laughed, a wide smile on his face. "You'll see!" Sighing, the tall blueberry reluctantly did as he was told, and soon enough, the sound of Hinata's bells alerted him that he was back. "Can you guess the surprise?" he asked, waving his hand around as he had a leash in his left.

"Pet it! Pet it! It won't bite!" he exclaimed, and Kageyama carefully lifted his hands up. "It's breathing... and it reeks." he said, mumbling the last part to himself. Finding the slight touch of fur, he started to pet whatever it was, and quickly realized what it was.

"Is it... a dog?" he asked, and Hinata nodded.

"Yup! Kageyama, meet your new doggy friend!" he exclaimed as Kageyama softly pet it's head, making it snuggle into his hand.

And that was when he realized that it was a dog.

"Wait, you got me a dog?!" he yelled, and Hinata chuckled at his shock. "Sorta... I had the idea, but the whole team decided to pitch in and pay for him. He isn't just a regular dog either, he's a seeing eye dog! His name is Kibo, and he's gonna help you do things you can't do without your vision!" 

"Kibo..."

Suddenly, Kibo lightly jumped into Kageyama's arms, snuggling into the crook of his neck, catching him off guard. "It seems like he likes you!" Hinata said.

"He... likes me?" he questioned, before gratefully hugging the dog, rubbing his cheek against the soft fur.

"Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Of course not!"

Hinata did, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, congrats to Cassidy, who's wrist is slowly healing, and her cintiq cable finally isn't fried anymore!
> 
> And yes, I called Kageyama a blueberry, because why not.
> 
> By the image, Kibo seems to be a german shepherd.


	16. Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roles are reversed, and now Hinata's eyesight has been taken away.

Kageyama was not expecting this to happen after their accident.

He and Hinata were having a friendly race, yeah? Then all of a sudden, they're rolling down a hill, Hinata's head hits a rock, and now his sight was gone.

At first, when they had found that out, Kageyama was expecting more of a reaction when they were at the doctor's office, but Hinata merely nodded his head before they walked out.

They grabbed a few of his belongings from his house, as they had decided that it would be best if he stayed at Kageyama's place. It would be easier for him to help the blind boy in his everyday life.

After settling down in Kageyama's place, they rested in the bedroom, where the two of them sat on the floor. Kageyama was staring at his wall with Hinata in his arms as he wondered what was going to be for dinner.

As for Hinata, he had a pained expression on his face, hoping that the warmth from Kageyama would help him with the darkness he was surrounded by.

Then the silence was broken.

"Come back..."

Kageyama froze.

"Come back. Come back come back."

"I said come back..."

In confusion, Kageyama responded. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Hinata's eyes widened. "I'm right here-"

"No you're not!" he yelled, shoving Kageyama backwards as tears fell from his eyes. "You liar! You aren't! I can't see you! You aren't here!" he yelled, his eyes unconsciously flickering back and forth frantically. "Come back!"

Hinata's breathing got heavier as his tears came down like waterfalls. Unsure of what to do, Kageyama used his hand to lift the sunshine's chin up. "Hey. Stop yelling." he softly said, and Hinata perked up.

"I'm right here, alright? Just picture me in your head, and that I'm right in front of you. Once you've done that, don't ever stop imagining. I'll never leave your side." he calmly ordered, and Hinata closed his eyes.

"This sucks..." he mumbled, falling back into the setter's arms.

"...I know."

"It's too dark... I don't like it."

"I can imagine... But don't worry. We'll get through this."

 

 

"I promise."

~~~

HA

 

shit it's been forever since i posted

 

here

take it

before it's too late and i drown in homework

go

nyoom


	17. Reassured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama starts to wonder if he's a burden to Hinata, but is quickly told off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one btw

As the days went by, and as Kageyama started to get used to being blind with the help of Hinata and Kibo at his side, he began to wonder something.

Was he a burden?

Was Hinata really helping him because he wanted to, or was it just out of pity?

"Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Why... Why are you still here?" he asked, casting his eyes away from the sunshine. "Aren't I just a burden to you? Haven't I weighed you down?"

"What are you talking about! Of course not! Don't you remember? I will be your eyes until the end. We will get through this together. I promise, so just trust me."

"...Thank you."

_"Even though I am the only one trapped in this horrible darkness, I’m still not alone."_


End file.
